ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Ultimate Infinity
''Disney Ultimate Infinity ''is a planned proper final game of the ''Disney Infinity ''franchise but this time, even bigger, better and much larger in terms of character roster. Sypnosis A Freedom Fighter named Sally Acorn teams up with Jake and Indy to save the Disney INFINITY Universe. Plot For the transcript of the same, see: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Transcript . Prologue: The Final Chapter Begins The story of the game begins with an unhappy Lord Dominator in which she is in a orbble that Wander made for her seeing the Galaxy became peacefully after Lord Hater reformed but however, she saw the M'Kraan Crystal in which is called the Nexus of the entire Toy Box universe, causing Lord Dominator to become happy and enthusiastic about the crystal to absorb all realities, worlds and to create a new galaxy of her own with the help of the Toy Box wand, the help of the Toy Box Legion of Villains and as well as Galactus. Meanwhile, in Pirate Island, Captain Jake is seen in his bedroom bringing out his Sword but afterwards, an interdimensional portal warps him into the first Toy Box world thus meeting 2 new friends named Indiana Jones and Sally Acorn in which the former is an old treasure Hunter while the latter is not only a princess but also the leader of the freedom fighters in Sonic's World. Before act One would begin, Prologue ends with a traditionally animated opening cutscene in the style of the 2nd Season of The Super Hero Squad Show. Act One: Mischief and Mayhem Begins in the Toy Box The trio ended up first in the Kingdom of Mewni after Dominator transported them here in which Queen Butterfly asked them for help to save the kingdom. Meanwhile, Lord Dominator is assembling villains from the Toy Box and in order are: Frollo, King Candy, Darth Vader, Mola Ram, Ludo, Yokai, Maleficent, Xehanort and Ultron. Their evil plan was to absorb each and every Toy Box world and combine them into one then once they've outsmarted the heroes, they'll become more powerful, even more richer and become rulers of their own created Galaxy. Development When Warner Bros. purchased Avalanche Software, Emman Cortez is considering a sequel to the first 3 DI games. It's confirmed by Emman Cortez that it would be a cross-company crossover similar to LEGO Dimensions and unlike the first 3 Disney Infinity games, this game will feature universal compatibility of figures from both previous Disney Infinity and Skylanders games and in addition, because of a partnership between Disney, Marvel and 20th Century Fox has been confirmed, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four will finally appear in this game due to heavy demand from fans. In addition, this game would feature an even more expensive budget than the first three games due to the game having more developers. Starter Pack The Starter Pack will include /Jake/ from Jake and the Neverland Pirates, /Sally Acorn/ from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Reboot Comic series as a Guest Character and Indy from Indiana Jones. The Portal is a hybrid between the portals of the ''Disney Infinity ''and ''Skylanders ''games called the Infinity Portal of Power which has 4 slots not only for the figures, but can hold up to 4 power discs and 2 playset tokens (in which you can either alternate any of the two scenarios) in 2 extra slots as well. Gameplay Combat Style The Gameplay of Disney Ultimate INFINITY or aka Disney INFINITY 4.0: Ultimate Edition uses gameplay similar to Various beat 'em up and RPG games such as the Kingdom Hearts series alongside some mechanics from Dragon Quest, Skylanders, the console version of Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet, Marvel Ultimate Alliance (this type of gameplay has been heavily influenced by Emman Cortez on which uses 4 playable characters at the same time plus the Skill tree and some elements were used), the LEGO Videogames (in which also this type of gameplay has been influenced by Emman Cortez for the game which also had the open world exploration influence for this game and also, character customization is similar to the LEGO Videogames as well plus the character creation system) and while sharing the gameplay mechanics from the first 3 games, this one uses a complex combat system in which was influenced by various games, including the melee based combat style of Grand Theft Auto V (albeit sanitized), aerial based combat style similar to the Spider-Man video games, the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy games developed by Square-Enix, fusions from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 but this time, you can perform them from 2 to 4 playable characters you've got in the game, some elements from Final Fantasy XV such as you can ride on various vehicles, musical motion rhythm elements similar to Fantasia: Music Evolved, Rock Band, Guitar Hero and more and the Ultimate inspiration for the game, the Infinity Stones in which they have a very large role in the game. The game also has some elements from Rhythm video games W.I.P. The game also shares some elements from the ''Kingdom Hearts ''series, an another RPG game developed both by Disney and Square-Enix such as drive forms, magic Spells, new weapons being added by the playable character's inventory, etc. The game, like the first 3 Disney Infinity games, features a Toy Box mode albeit much more larger and expanded. Story Mode The Story Mode is much like Toy Box Takeover, but much bigger and even more complex compared to ''LEGO Dimensions, ''an another gigantic crossover videogame in which shares some elements in this one (for example, Lord Dominator going into the Disney Multiverse in which, she'll combine all of the toyboxes into a galaxy of her own with the help of many villains from the Disney Multiverse similar to Lord Vortech's role in the game and an another example from this game that features a protagonistic trio, in which Captain Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Indy from Indiana Jones and the Post-SGW Version of Sally Acorn from Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog as a Guest Character are the main characters in this game so they're having a similar role to Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle from this game too), the use of Infinity Stones in a similar fashion to the SNES Marvel Super Heroes game, dungeon crawler elements like in Marvel Ultimate Alliance and it's sequel, RPG elements like in the RPG games such as EXP points, open world being complex like the Grand Theft Auto games as well as No Man's Sky and the new LEGO Video Games, a skill tree like in Raven Software's Marvel RPGs, character creation being like in Skylanders: Imaginators with elements from the LEGO Videogames and most notably, boss battles being even more complex compared to various videogames. Hub World The Planet-sized version of Mickey's Clubhouse from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse serves as the main hub world of the entire game and on the inside, it looks similar to the TARDIS interior from Doctor Who. Vehicle Sequences W.I.P. Compatibility This game will include compatibility from both previous Disney Infinity and Skylanders games not only the figure but also all of the objects as well with the latter game having all of the content export there while the former game having unlockable content via Story Mode progress. Toy Box Elements Disney Ultimate Infinity/Toy Box Elements Enemies ''Main Article: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Enemies '' Waves There will be new packs introduced, such as Story Playsets where you play into 6-10 Levels of a Playset's level, Heroine and Anti-Hero packs where a Heroine and an Anti-Hero (ex. Shadow and Blaze from the Sonic series) are paired then so there'll be many more stuff to come. Also, 3-in-1 Toy Box Packs are packs that contain 3 figures and 4 Power Discs that are packaged in a box. Also, the figures from the first 3 games will be remade and rereleased. Wave 1 *The Muppets Pack (Kermit the Frog + Kermit's Swamp Sky and Kermit's Swamp Grounds) *Sidekicks Pack (Pirate Princess Izzy and /Henry Jones Sr./ ) *Sonic the Hedgehog Playset (/Sonic the Hedgehog/ and Lupe the Wolf + Golden Ring Playset Token) *Crash Bandicoot Playset (Crash Bandicoot + Dr. Neo Cortex and Wumpa Fruit Playset Token) *Skylanders Toy Box Pack (Skylanders Spyro + Power Discs) *RWBY Toy Box Pack (Ruby Rose the Wolf and Yang Xiao Long the Dragon + Beacon Academy Skies and Beacon Academy Grounds) *RWBY Sidekicks Pack (Blake Belladonna the Cat and Weiss Schnee the Leopard ) *Crash Bandicoot Coco and Crunch Pack (Coco Bandicoot + Crunch Bandicoot and TBA Power Discs) *Spider-Verse Toy Box Pack (/Spider-Gwen/ + Miles Morales/Spider-Man and Spider-Island Skies and Spider-Island Grounds) *Marvel Super Heroes Legacy Mega Toy Box Pack (Kamala Khan + TBA Character and TBA Power Discs) *James Bond Playset (/James Bond/ and Golden Gun Playset Token) *Harry Potter Toy Box Pack (Harry + Lord Voldermort and Hogwarts Sky + Hogwarts Grounds) *Sonic the Hedgehog Heroine + Anti-Hero Pack (/Shadow the Hedgehog/ and Blaze the Cat) *Sofia the First Toy Box Pack (Sofia + James and Enchancia Dome and Enchancia Sky) *Miles from Tomorrowland Toy Box Pack (Miles + Loretta and Mars Sky and Mars Dome Power Discs) *Maximoff Pack (/Scarlet Witch/ and /Quicksilver/) *Villains Pack 1 (/Jafar/ + /Maleficent/ and Lord Dominator) Wave 2 *Miraculous Ladybug Toy Box Pack (Marinette/Ladybug + Adrien/Cat Noir + Miraculous Paris Dome and Miraculous Paris Sky) *DuckTales X Darkwing Duck Toy Box Pack (Scrooge McDuck + Darkwing Duck and St. Canard Streets and St. Canard Skies) *Star VS. The Forces of Evil Mega Toy Box Pack (Star Butterfly + Karate Marco Diaz and Skies of Mewni + Ruins of Mewni + Star the Hedgehog + Super Star Power Discs) *Sonic the Hedgehog Amy and Cream Pack (/Amy Rose/ and Cream the Rabbit) *Mega Man Playset (/Mega Man/ + /Roll/ and Custom Mega Man helmet Playset token) *Fantastic Four Playset (/Mr. Fantastic/ + Invisible Woman and Custom Fantastic Four logo Playset Token) *The New Warriors Playset (TBA) *Call of Duty Toy Box Power Disc Pack (TBA) *Defenders Toy Box Pack (The Punisher + Daredevil and TBA) *DC Comics Power Discs Pack (Metropolis Skies + Metropolis Terrains and Skies of Central City and Terrains of Central City) *Mega Man Proto Man and Bass Pack (/Proto Man/ and /Bass/) * Wave 3 *DC Villains 4-in-1 Pack (The Joker + The Riddler + Harley Quinn + Lobo) *Justice League Playset (Superman + Wonder Woman and TBA Playset Token) *Deadpool Single Toy Box Pack (/Deadpool/ + X-Force Deadpool and Cable Team-Up Power Discs) *Wizarding World Super Toy Box Pack (Harry Potter + Newt Scamander + Lord Voldermort + Porpetina Goldenstein and TBA Power Discs) * *X-Men Mega Toy Box Pack (Wolverine + Cyclops and ????? Power Discs) *Gotham City Toy Box Pack (Batman + Batgirl and Gotham City Skies + Gotham City Terrain Power Discs) Wave 4 TBA Wave 5 Wave 6 Wave 7 Wave 8 Tropes and Moments/TVTropes Page Disney Ultimate Infinity/TVtropes Due to a very large amount of tropes appearing in the game, these are sorted here. Tips on the Game Disney Ultimate Infinity/Tips Bosses These are the bosses that are fought into the game, they're very powerful to defeat them and when the game progresses, you'll need to keep leveling up to the extreme. Soundtrack See: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Soundtrack Voice Cast The game will feature a Japanese dub for the majority of the characters with some exceptions, also, this will be the first Disney Infinity game to feature a Japanese dub and similar to MvC3, some characters won't speak Japanese. Main Characters *Captain Jake: Ryo Hirohashi (in style of Miles "Tails" Prower; Japanese), Colleen Villard (in style of Boom Miles "Tails" Prower; English) *Indiana Jones: Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Nolan North (English) *Sally Acorn: Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), Tara Strong (English) Other Heroes and Villains Note: All of the other characters from the first 3 games will have their Japanese and English Voice Actors reprising their roles with some exceptions (like John C. Reily reprising his role as Ralph). *Amy Rose: Koko Tsukinmoto (Japanese), Hynden Walch (English) *Eric Brooks/Blade: Akio Ohtsuka (Japanese), Phil LaMarr (English) *Blake Belladonna: Yu Shumimura (Japanese), Arryn Zech (English) *Blaze the Cat: Nao Takamori (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) *Crash Bandicoot: Junichi Sawabe (Japanese), Chris Pratt (English) *Scott Summers/Cyclops: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Nolan North (English) *Dipper Pines: Yuki Tai (Japanese), Jason Ritter (English) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool: Takehito Koyasu (Japanese), Nolan North (English) *Susan Storm/Invisible Woman: Chiaki Kano (Japanese), Grey DeLisle (English) *Lupe the Wolf: Mitsuki Saiga (Japanese), Estelle (English) *Mabel Pines: Kozue Harashima (Japanese), Kristen Schaal (English) *Marco Diaz: Kazuyuki Okitsu (Japanese), Adam McArthur (English) *Rock/MegaMan: Yuki Tai (Japanese), Jason Ritter (English) *Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic: Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Dee Bradley Baker (English) *Ruby Rose: Soari Hayami (Japanese), Lindsay Jones (English) *Star Butterfly: Kana Ueda (Japanese), Eden Sher (English) *Weiss Schnee: Yōko Hiyasa (Japanese), Kara Eberle (English) *Sonic the Hedgehog: Soichiro Yoshi (Japanese), Yuri Lowenthal (English) *Yang Xiao Long: Ami Koshimitsu (Japanese), Barbara Dunkleman (English) Toy Box Legion of Supervillains This team is much like the Lethal Legion from The Super Hero Squad Show but with Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Lucasfilm villains plus guest starring villains from third-party companies for this game. *Lord Dominator (Real form): Takako Honda (Japanese), Noel Wells (English) **Lord Dominator (Masked form): Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), Fred Tatasciore (English) *Mola Ram: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), John DiMaggio (in Galactus voice; English) *Metal Sonic: Junichi Kanemaru (Japanese), Fred Tatasciore (in MegaTron voice; English) *King Candy: Yohei Tadano (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English) * * * * * * * *ShiverJack: Mark Hamill (English) *Galactus: Toshio Furukawa (Japanese), John DiMaggio (English) *Frollo: Shozo Sasaki (Japanese), Ralph Feinnes (English) *Ludo: Naomi Tatsuta (Japanese), Alan Tudyk (English) *Prof. Robert Callaghan/Yokai: Aiko Kaneda (Japanese), James Cromwell (English) *Dr. Eggman: Motomu Kiyowaka (Japanese), Mike Pollock (English) *Darth Vader: Taiten Kusunoki (Japanese), Phil LaMarr (English) *Maleficent: Toshiko Sawada (Japanese), Suzanne Blakeslee (English) *Jafar: Akira Takarada (Japanese), Patrick Seitz (in Shao Kahn voice; English) *Xehanort: Ryūsei Nakao (Japanese), Christopher Aryes (English) *Ultron: Hiroyuki Kinoshita (Japanese), Tom Kane (English) *Beatrice Le Beak: Kotono Mitsubishi (Japanese), Teri Hatcher (English) More Villains will be added soon. Notes/Trivia ''Main Article: Disney Ultimate Infinity/Notes/Trivia '' Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Doctor Who Category:Red Dwarf Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Indiana Jones Category:Sofia the First Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 12 Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Miles from Tomorrowland Category:Harry Potter Category:Spider-Man Category:Fantastic Four Category:Final Fantasy Category:Gravity Falls Category:Steven Universe Category:X-Men Category:The Avengers Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Square-Enix Category:Tomb Raider Category:Rockstar Games Category:Sega Category:Electronic Arts Category:Deus Ex Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Blackadder Category:Only Fools and Horses Category:Sherlock Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:James Bond Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Category:Action-Adventure Video Games Category:Open World Category:3D platformers Category:ShadEmman's Ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas Category:Ninjacat14's Ideas Category:Moana Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:The 7D Category:Pocahontas Category:Doctor Strange Category:Darkwing Duck Category:TaleSpin Category:Gargoyoles Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Kim Possible Category:Overwatch Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Teletubbies Category:Postman Pat Category:Sonic Team Category:NiGHTs Into Dreams Category:Puyo Puyo Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Mickey and the Roadster Racers Category:Avatar Category:Medal of Honor Category:Crossovers Category:Toys-to-Life Video Games Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Milo Category:Zack & Wiki Category:Mega Man Category:Looney Tunes Category:Danny Phantom Category:Quack Pack